


Cute couple

by Gayle_fic



Series: Long Road Ahead [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle_fic/pseuds/Gayle_fic
Summary: Chris and Sebastian getting closer during press.





	Cute couple

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction which I hope this will be the first in a series. Inspired by so many amazing EvanStan blogs that just make me smile! 
> 
> Idea for this story is from Con panel when moderator asks about Stucky and Chris says, “Should we just get out of here and Seb just takes a drink of water.
> 
> Any comment or feedback is always great thank you!

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his jacket, half listening to the conversation going on around him. A few metres away the hall was filling up with people, the excitement and usual nerves he had before any panel passing when he looked round the waiting area. Anthony and Chris would be on the stage with him which meant it could only be more fun.

Sebastian perched on the edge of a small sofa beside Chris who was listening intently to the moderator who was talking about some of the fan encounters earlier that day.

“It’s crazy out there, that’s what I love man, you never know what you are going to get.” The moderator said smiling at Chris. “Don’t worry though I can always steer awkward questions on to something else. I better go that’s my cue.” He said giving Chris a firm slap on the shoulder as he passed.

Sebastian watched as the forced smile that had been on Chris’ face fell and was replaced by a frown.

Anthony was watching the crowd from the curtain as they filed in and took their seats.

“That’s the fifth winter soldier just come in,” Mackie looked back at Sebastian, “All of them pull the costume off better then you!”

“Is that right… So how many Falcons are there?” Sebastian retorted with a wink.

"They are saving the best till last, that’s all.”  Anthony said turning back to the curtain.

Sebastian looked back to Chris, the serious look was still on his face, but the constant bouncing of his leg gave him away, Sebastian could swear it was going faster by the second. Reaching out Sebastian put a firm hand on Chris’ knee, and it stopped moving. Chris looked up at him like Sebastian had just slapped him in the face.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to fall off the chair.” Sebastian said with a warm smile. Chris let out a sigh.

“Sorry, just get a little wound up before these things.” Chris said.

“Why? You do this all time, this is no different.” Sebastian said giving Chris’ knee a reassuring squeeze before letting go. Chris swallowed thickly, he fought the urge to grab Sebastian's hand and place it back on his knee, it had felt like it had grounded him for a moment.

“This is different, with the fans it’s always different. You know what you are getting with the press but the fans…” Chris trailed off.

“They are here for you,” Sebastian said, “they wouldn’t come if they weren’t excited to see you and ask some questions, that’s all it is, you just got to have fun and joke along if you get uncomfortable.”

“Yeah but I feel like they want more, and I don’t know how to do that, I just feel like I’ll disappoint them.” Chris adjusted his hat as a distraction, he could feel Sebastian’s eyes all over him and he felt stupid for being so nervous. When Sebastian spoke next his voice was low and thick with feeling, it made Chris look up into Sebastian’s eyes.

“You just have to be yourself Chris, they aren’t looking for a show, they just want you for you, that is all anyone wants.” A soft smile was on Sebastian’s lips, Chris found himself staring at them and his throat dry.

“Oh my god, check out this poster!” Anthony hooted from the side curtain. “It’s questions about this stuff that worries Chris!” Sebastian got up from the chair and looked out beside Mackie. “Right there.” Anthony pointed out the poster of Steve Rodgers and Bucky Barnes in a hot embrace. “My god that is pornographic!” Anthony said before an assistant ushered him to the side of the stage.

Sebastian felt Chris just behind him looking out at the crowd and the poster.

“You've just got to play along.” Sebastian said. He felt Chris bump his shoulder to his. The crowd started cheering as Anthony took the stage. “Remember Mackie is there and I’m there too.”

“You’re right, thank you.” Chris smiling at Sebastian as the assistant came to usher Sebastian to the stage too.

Chris followed and waited just behind Sebastian as the moderator announced his name. Sebastian went to move forward but stalled looking over his shoulder at Chris with a look that set Chris’ heart and nerves racing again “Plus you have to admit, we’d make such a cute couple.”

Chris opened his mouth to reply but Sebastian was gone into the noise of the cheering crowd. Chris felt light headed, nervous and excited but now for very different reasons. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he took to the stage.


End file.
